Various systems and methodology have been proposed for automatic or semi-automatic dissemination and distribution of a prerecorded message to a designated group or list of directory numbers or persons. In general these systems have been designed for specific purposes such as emergency notifications, various types of alerts, delivery of business messages, and the like. The installation of such a system and service usually entails the acquisition and installation of a sophisticated and costly private business exchange (PBX) for the use of a particular business organization or relatively extensive capital investment to establish a central data and control system linked through leased lines to a public switched telecommunications system (PSTS).
Matthews et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,752, issued Feb. 1, 1983, describes a PBX type approach wherein a PBX voice messaging system (VMS) is adapted to record voice messages and accept predesignations of addresses to which the voice messages are to be sent. Upon actuation the PBX VMS then delivers the voice message independently to each person within the group.
Matthews et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,486, issued Apr. 8, 1986, describes a generally similar system wherein the user is also permitted to reply to all addresses in the predesignated group.
Matthews et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,807, issued Aug. 2, 1988, presents a variation on the foregoing wherein the user must access the system by speaking a password which is then compared to a speaker dependent templet stored in the system.
Bethel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,336, issued May 1, 1984, describes a communications system for distributing and broadcasting announcements individually to a large number of persons using mass announcement units. Each such unit includes a storage disk for storing announcements to be broadcast to the network.
Colman U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,632, issued Sep. 25, 1973, describes an emergency or alarm type notification system which responds to the occurrence of an alarm situation such as fire or burglary. When such an emergency is detected the system automatically dial calls to various telephones according to a programmed sequence and then plays an alarm message to each of the stations or telephones called. Variations in systems of this type are described in related Colman U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,519,745 and 3,700,813.
Hilligoss, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,751, issued Feb. 1, 1983, describes an automatic message transmitting apparatus which includes a base station and remote unit for receiving inputs indicative of various operator emergency conditions and for thereupon automatically sequentially dialing a plurality of preselected telephone numbers and transmitting messages indicative of the alarm condition. The apparatus includes storage for multiple messages and a keyboard for inputting information such as selected telephone numbers and alarm times.
Community Alert Network of Schenectady, N.Y., advertises a public notification service for correctional facilities. The Community Alert Network (CAN) proposes to provide a prompt method of notifying response teams, corrections officials, off duty personnel, the media, state, county and local law enforcement officers as well as the neighboring community and special facilities such as schools and hospitals in the event of an escape or other type of other emergency at the facility. The CAN apparatus provides a computer driven telephone service at the correctional facility designed for targeted emergency situations.
Community Alert Network contracts with an organization to provide a service for personnel notification and emergency response and establishes a data base of telephone directory numbers provided by the client for each contract. Once the data base is established CAN apparatus provides the notifying process upon the occurrence of the predesignated emergency situation. When an incident has occurred or threatens and has been reported to the appropriate official the notifying process is begun. The designated official contacts CAN via a 24 hour emergency phone number and dictates an access code and password to the CAN operator. The emergency official identifies specific lists of phone numbers to be called and may dictate the message to be delivered. Different messages may be delivered to different targeted groups. Some messages may have been prerecorded and simply recalled. The computers at CAN then begin calling the requested phone numbers and delivering the designated message. A report is later delivered to the client summarizing the number of calls made, completed, busy and no answer, etc. The contract usually entails a start-up fee based upon the size of the telephone number data base in addition to a usage charge based on computer line calling time plus an update charge for modifications to the data base.
Message Processing Systems, Inc. of LaCosta, Calif., advertises an emergency notification automatic out-dialing system. The system consists of a micro-computer based central processing unit, keyboard and monitor. The system may be activated from any touch tone telephone by use of the caller's pass code. When verification is completed the system requests the list of individuals to be notified and the caller may choose a prerecorded message or record a new message for transmission. The system thereupon loads the appropriate numbers and commences a calling cycle. The system is primarily designed as consumer premise equipment which includes both hardware and software.